Hari Bahagia
by ichaichatactics
Summary: Bahagia. Satu kata yang diharapkan dirasakan oleh setiap makhluk hidup. Apakah semuanya akan sesuai harapan?


Ohayou Minna.!

Saya kembali mempublish fic saya yang urakan ini. Terima kasih buat yang udah mau baca. Dan semoga suka dengan fic saya yang urakan.

Yosh..! Langsung aja.

'Hari Bahagia'

Disclaimer :

Saya tidak pernah mengklaim kepemilikan karakter dalam anime/manga Naruto.

Kreator :

Ichaichatactics.

Pairing :

Naruto x Hinata.

Genre :

Romance/Humor(maybe).

Warning :

AU, Jelek, Alur berantakan, Typo

bertebaran, dll.

DLDR.!

Chapter 1.

.

.

.

Menikah. Apa yang kalian bayangkan tentang satu kata itu?. Sepasang manusia yang saling mencintai yang terikat dengan sebuah hubungan yang erat?. Yah mungkin secara garis besar itulah yang setiap orang bayangkan apabila mendengar kata menikah.

Dan itulah yang akan segere terjadi pada seorang pemuda dengan surai pirang yang dibiarkan sedikit jabrik, dengan iris mata berwarna biru bagaikan samudera luas yang begitu menenangkan, dan memiliki tiga goresan tipis seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipinya. Uzumaki Naruto, nama pemuda tersebut. Seorang pemuda yang beberapa menit lagi akan melaksanakan upacara pernikahan.

Dan apakah kalian penasaran akan sosok seorang gadis yang sebentar lagi akan bersanding dengan Naruto?. Baiklah.. Mungkin Naruto adalah satu dari seribu orang yang beruntung dalam hal pasangan. Bagaimana tidak, Naruto sebentar lagi akan menikahi seorang gadis yang sangat cantik. Gadis tersebut bersurai indigo panjang yang akan sangat cantik bila tergerai, beriris amethys yang sangat indah dan tatapan mata yang sarat akan kelembutan, kulit putih nan mulus tanpa adanya satupun goresan, tubuh yang ramping dengaan lekukan yang akan membuat semua laki laki err...sudahlah!. Hyuuga Hinata, nama gadis yang akan bersanding dengan Naruto tersebut.

Saat ini baik Naruto maupun Hinata sedang berada di ruang rias. Naruto menatap bayangan dirinya yang berada di cermin dengan raut wajah yang menyiratkan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa. Tak lupa senyuman bahagia terus menempel di wajahnya.

'Terima kasih Kami-sama. Karena Engkau telah memberikan kebahagiaan ini kepadaku. Aku berjanji mulai saat ini aku akan menjaga kebahagiaan yang Kauberikan, menjaga orang yang sangat kucintai, menjaga Hinata dengan segenap jiwaku.' Naruto masih menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin dengan senyuman bahagianya.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto, senyuam bahagia dengan raut wajah yang sarat akan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa, tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Kini Hinata sedang berdiri di balik jendela menghadap keluar. Dipandangnya langit biru yang berhiaskan awan awan dengan bentuk abstrak yang sangat indah, serta matahari yang bersinar cerah seperti ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan Hinata.

.

.

Lima belas menit kemudian. Kedua mempelai telah keluar dari altar setelah melakukan upacara pernikahan mereka, kini mereka sudah sah menjadi pasangan suami istri. Berjalan ke tengah tengah tempat resepsi, yang langsung disambut dengan sorakan dan tepuk tangan para tamu undangan yang menghadiri acara tersebut. Naruto memakai tuxedo putih dengan rambut pirang jabriknya yang sedikit ditata rapi yang menambah kesan tampan baginya. Sedangkan Hinata memakai gaun pernikahan yang berwarna senada dengan pakaian yang dikenakan Naruto dan memegang sebuket rangkaian bunga. Kedua mempelai dikelilingi semua tamu undangan yang hadir pada acara itu.

Tampak semua teman teman Naruto dan Hinata terlihat hadir pada acara resepsi tersebut. Semua tampak lebih tampan dan cantik dari hari hari biasanya.

Selain teman mereka, seluruh keluarga besar kedua mempelai juga hadir pada acara tersebut. Dan semua yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan kedua mempelai.

Lalu, tiba tiba Hinata ditarik oleh beberapa temannya sewaktu sekolah di SMA dan terpaksa harus terpisah dengan Naruto. Dia diajak Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten yang merupakan sahabatnya sewaktu SMA. Mereka berfoto bersama dengan Hinata berada di tengah diapit oleh Sakura dan Ino, sedangkan Tenten di samping Ino. Mereka berfoto bersama dengan ekspresi yang menyiratkan kebahagiaan yang teramat sangat, terutama Hinata.

Setelah berfoto ria bersama sahabatnya, Hinata kini telah berdiri di samping Naruto lagi. Di depan mereka, ada Hyuuga Hiasi yang hendak memberikan restunya dan ucapan selamat atas pernikahan mereka.

Kedua orang tua Naruto juga memberikan restu mereka dan mengucapkan selamat pada mereka.

''Selamat yah Naruto, kau sangat beruntung bisa menikah dengan Hinata. Dan tou-san harap kau bisa mencintai dan menjaganya dengan sepenuh hati.'' ucap Minato yang merupakan ayah dari Naruto.

''Ya terima kashi tou-san. Dan aku berjanji akan mencintai dan menjaga Hinata dengan sepenuh hatiku.'' jawab Naruto sambil menatap wajah Hinata lalu tersenyum lembut.

''Hiks..selamat yah hiks..Naruto. Hiks..hiks..'' Kushina yang merupakan istri dari Minato dan ibu dari Naruto mengucapkan selamat diiringi tangis sesegukan.

''Sudahlah kaa-san..kenapa kau malah bersedih saat anakmu bahagia.?''

''Bodoh hiks..hiks..kaa-san menangis karena hiks..ikut bahagia hiks..''

Kemudian, para tamu undangan bergantian untuk bersalaman dan memberika ucapan selamat kepada kedua mempelai. Terlihat ada Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Chouji yang merupakan sahabat Naruto sejak dia masih SMA, bergiliran untuk bersalaman dengan kedua mempelai.

''Selamat Dobe. Kukira kau tak tertarik dengan perempuan. Tapi ternyata kau malah endahuluiku.'' ucap Sasuke dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

Mendengar ejekan dari sahabat pantat ayamnya itu, kening Naruto menjadi berkedut. ''Urusai Teme. Yang penting aku lebih beruntung darimu. Lihatlah istriku ini, cantik bukan.?'' balas Naruto dengan sedikit menggoda Hinata. Sementara Hinata sendiri hanya menundukkan kepalanya, dia malu.

'Tsk.!'' setelah bersalaman dan mengucapkan selamat, Sasuke langsung melenggang pergi. Melihat reaksi sahabat karibnya itu, Naruto hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

''Selamat atas pernikahan kalian Naruto, Hinata.''

''Hoi Naruto. Selamat ya, kau beruntung sekali.''

''Mendokusai.. Selamat Naruto, Hinata.''

''Seulamuat yuah Narutuo, Huinatua.''

''Hah..setidaknya habiskan dulu makananmu Chouji.''

''Terima kasih semuanya, dan kuharap kalian cepat cepat menyusul kami.'' ucap Naruto sambil memeluk pinggang istrinya dari samping.

Kemudian pesta resepsi pernikahan kedua mempelai berlangsung dengan meriah. Kebahagiaan sangat jelas terlihat dari raut wajah semua orang yang ada di tempat terrsebut. Apa lagi kedua mempelai. Mereka sangat terlihat bahagia karena setelah sekian lama, mereka akhirnya disatukan dengan sebuah ikatan suci yang disebut pernikahan.

Setelah beberapa jam, akhirnya pesta resepsi tersebut mencapai akhirnya. Dan tiba tiba Naruto menoleh melihat Hinata yang terlihat sangat bahagia. ''Hinata-chan.'' panggilnya dengan berbisik.

Merasa dipanggil oleh pemuda yang kini telah resmi menjadi suaminya, Hinata kemudian menoleh.

Setelah itu, perlahan tapi pasti Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Mendekat dan terus mendekat, kini wajah Naruto tinggal beberapa senti dari wajah Hinata. Kemudian Hinata memejamkan matanya, seakan sudah tau apa yang akan dilakukan suaminya tersebut.

Wajah mereka sangat dekat sehingga mereka dapat merasakan hembusan nafas orang yang ada di hadapan mereka.

''...to..'' Naruto juga memejamkan matanya.

''...ruto..'' wajah mereka semakin mendekat dan bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan. ''...naruto..''

''NARUTO.!'' ketika bibir mereka akan bertemu, Naruto dikejutka dengan suara bentakan seseorang.

''A..apa.?'' Naruto menjawab dengan terbata karena terkejut.

''Kenapa kau dari tadi melamun terus.?'' tanya seorang pria paruh baya pada Naruto.

''Gomen Teuchi jii-san. Aku cuma membayangkan hari bahagiaku nanti. Hehehe..'' jawab Naruto dengan cengiran.

''Ya sudah. Kau boleh pulang. Kedainya akan tutup.'' ucap Teuchi, pemilik kedai ramen tempat Naruto bekerja.

''Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu paman. Jaa..'' kemudian Naruto melangkah keluar kedai tersebut untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Naruto terus saja membayangkan bagaimana 'Hari Bahagia' nya nanti.

.

.

End.

Haaahh.. Fic oneshoot pertama selesai.

Gimana pendapat kalian.?

Sekian dan terima kasih.

~ Kamis, 15 Oktober 2015. ~


End file.
